


Guilty

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will has strayed and now he must pay. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

He has the woman’s perfume all over him and he has no time to shower.  
Will’s lover will be furious.  
He hopes the fallout won’t be too bad.  
He greets Hannibal with his eyes downcast.  
“Will,” he says. “You reek of perfume.”’  
“Yes.”  
“Was she worth it?” he asks, tone bland but hard.  
“No. I’m so sorry.”  
“Sorry won’t cut it.”  
“What can I do?”  
“I’ll punish you accordingly.”  
“Yes.”  
“I told you never to betray me and yet you do.”  
“I’ll never do so again.”  
“No you won’t,” says Hannibal softly.  
“How will you punish me?”  
“Come to the bedroom and find out.”  
He does.  
“Take off your clothes,” says Hannibal and he does so.  
“You are mine and no one else’s,” Hannibal's gaze rests on his form, eyes covetous and hungry.  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“As you should be,” says Hannibal and smacks his ass.  
He strikes again, and Will bears it. The blows get heavier, and he arches under them, offering himself up.  
When his ass is red Hannibal stops.  
“Beg for it,” he says.  
“Please, fuck me,” says Will.  
“Since you beg so prettily, I shall.”  
He pushes into Will slowly and hears him sigh contentedly.  
He fucks Will, with fast motions, and kissing his neck while holding his arms with a bruising grip.  
Hannibal has lost his composure for once, and makes noises no one else has made him produce.  
Will moans, and moves against him like a lost soul, longing to be reclaimed by its master. Hannibal comes, and his seed is a claim and the marks on Will’ s arms a brand.  
Will holds him through the night, promising never to stray again.


End file.
